


Yet Come to Me in Dreams (That I May Live My Life Again)

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Outsider, non-au, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mem'ry of those thirsty longing eyes, those eyes so bright.</p><p>Seungcheol watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Come to Me in Dreams (That I May Live My Life Again)

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, this is my first fic in this fandom as I have recently joined, and also my first post on a while, hope you like it :)

Seungcheol watches Jisoo fall in love with Jeonghan, watching his junior flock to the elder in times of distress. Seungcheol watches his boyfriend be completely oblivious, always willing to help the younger but always in a friendly manner and never in the way Jisoo wishes. 

  
Seungcheol watches Jisoo pine until he confesses, not knowing Seungcheol is just outside. Jeonghan catches his eyes and shakes his head slowly before hugging Jisoo and mumbling something in his ear. Seungcheol sees the silent tears stream down Jisoo's cheeks as he nods in understanding. 

Seungcheol sees when Jeonghan develops feelings for Jisoo. They're making love when he noticed Jeonghan's distracted. He pulls out and Jeonghan apologizes softly, but Seungcheol already knows what it is, holding up his hand when Jeonghan tries to explain. 

  
Seungcheol watches the love of his life cuddle into Jisoo, face pressed into his neck. They don't know he's there, but he watches silently, not bothering to wipe the tears away. He turns and walks away when Jeonghan leans up into a kiss.

  
Seungcheol watches as Jisoo drops to one knee in front of Jeonghan, watches the elder's face light up. He watches Jeonghan nod, happy tears streaming down his face. The rest of the band cheers - happy for the couple -  but they never knew what Jeonghan and Seungcheol had.

  
Seungcheol sees Jeonghan six years later, hair still long and beautiful. He almost cries, watching him move gracefully with the friend he brought - Seungcheol realises with a start it's not Jisoo. 

  
Seungcheol watches until he can't anymore, walking towards the younger and grabbing his wrist. Jeonghan turns and the Earth stops spinning as they stare into each other's eyes. They stay frozen until Jeonghan leans forward to capture Seungcheol's lips with his own. 

  
Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan explains that Jisoo was in an accident three years after their marriage and that he had only recently gotten over it. Jeonghan proceedes to drag Seungcheol back onto the dance floor.

  
Seungcheol sees new light on Jeonghan's eyes, one that had never been there before. He notices the way Jeonghan lets go a way he couldn't before Jisoo. A way he couldn't with Seungcheol. 

  
Seungcheol watches Jeonghan recount stories of adventure with Jisoo and the elder feels a grin grow on his face when Jeonghan laughs the way he always has. 

  
Seungcheol watches Jeonghan bustle around the kitchen a year later, apron around his waist and hair pulled back. Seungcheol doesn't resist the urge to wrap his arms around the younger and kiss him softly, making him whine softly in protest. 

  
Seungcheol sees it in Jeonghan's eyes. The love. The happiness. He stares into his husband's beautiful brown eyes as they renew their vows after another fifteen years, not waiting for the minister before leaning forward and capturing Jeonghan's lips. 

  
Seungcheol watches Jeonghan sleep, subconsiously mirroring the love of his life. Pulse for pulse, breath for breath. 

 

···········································

 

  
_Come, come back in tears_

_My love of finished years_

_In dreams too sweet, too sweet_

_Of paradise where souls of love abide and meet_

_Come back my love_

_Come back to me_

**Author's Note:**

> Title plus the end parts and the beginning of the summary from Come To Me My Love, a song we're singing in choir.


End file.
